


The Fall 坠落

by akito_na



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Star Trek (2009), Starfleet Academy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: McCoy梦见坠落。





	The Fall 坠落

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Onerepublic - Fingertips

McCoy梦见坠落。

第一次是Palema的律师将离婚诉讼递给他的那个晚上。像是无数次地重复着卡顿的场景，前一秒他还在惊愕地看着眼前的那个黑发男人，下一秒地面忽然裂开一个大口，坠落，无止境的坠落。

“抱歉，你是Leonard McCoy吗？”那个男人站在悬崖边一遍又一遍地发问，“我代表你的妻子，Pamela McCoy。”今晚的天气格外好，深蓝色的天空里满布星辰，“你的妻子发起了离婚诉讼。”

McCoy想回答他，或是大声咒骂，然而此刻的他离地面越来越远，越坠越深。恐惧封住了喉咙，一如八岁那年从树上狠狠摔下，落地之前他连呼喊都叫不出声来。“爸！”他哭喊着，折断的手臂软塌塌地坠在一旁，“我知道，我知道，我不该爬得那么高……”

他在粉身碎骨直坠地面前挣扎着醒来，汗水浸透了T恤衫，心跳剧烈得几乎要从胸膛爆裂开来。厨房看起来像有十万光年那么远，McCoy跌跌撞撞地冲进窄小的房间里，颤抖的指尖几次几乎握不住手中的玻璃杯。大脑命令双手端起杯子去接水，手指却自顾自地打开了橱柜大门。等他反应过来时瓶子里的波本已经空了一大半，深棕色的液体在胃内翻腾。他几乎没能来得及赶到浴室，墙壁在旋转，房间在扭曲，剧烈的眩晕让他没够到马桶前便开始呕吐。那感觉就像坠落，一路无止境的坠落，脚下空空荡荡的，没有一片落脚的土地。

随后的每一晚都是这样，一次又一次地，一遍又一遍，在离婚协议正式生效之前，McCoy总是梦见坠落。前一秒他的脚下还是无比坚实的土地，下一秒地面忽然裂开两半，坠落，无止境的坠落。McCoy躺在冰冷的地板上昏睡过去，清晨的阳光透过窄小的窗户照进浴室里，一片狼藉。

*

离婚协议正式生效的那个晚上，McCoy没能在摔成粉碎前醒来。

*

加入星际舰队是个坏主意。不，把这句划掉。加入星际舰队是个糟糕透顶的坏主意。大错特错。糟糕得不能再糟糕了。McCoy已经连续做了整整三个月关于坠毁的噩梦，而此刻的他居然认真地打算跟一群孩子一起塞进一只会飞的小铁罐里。哈。说说这教科书一般的自毁倾向。

急促的敲门声持续不断地从厕所舱门传来，一如McCoy慌乱如麻的心跳。那个穿着灰色制服的小个子女指挥官把他半拖半拽半威胁地塞进了最后一个空位里。她抬头的那一刻像极了Pamela，McCoy有一瞬间的愣神。

隔壁的金发小子是全舱唯一一个看起来比他还糟的人，McCoy不知道如果自己为此感到安心的话究竟算不算是幸灾乐祸。他很确定自己那番太空威胁论并不是最受欢迎的乘机话题，但该死的！他就是无法停下来。

那小子的眼神随着McCoy的酒壶移动，他考虑了半秒便把手里的金属块递了过去。如果说有什么是现在的McCoy最容易辨认出来的，那就是人群中另一个跌到谷底的糟糕灵魂。

没人该清醒着忍受这种折磨——McCoy看着那小子接过酒壶，轻轻点头致意——加入星际舰队，飞进宇宙，又或是被迫坐在Leonard McCoy身旁。

*

他最后还是吐在了那个金发小子的鞋上。Jim Kirk，他是这么自我介绍的。但在那一刻里McCoy几乎吐得昏天黑地，连自己的名字都快忘记。相比起来Jim Kirk则淡定多了，远比一个鞋子上沾满呕吐物的人该有的更加淡定。他甚至把一个虚脱垂死并且二十万分暴躁的McCoy拽到了学员登记处。McCoy有种感觉这不是人们第一次吐在Kirk身上，但他由衷地希望这是自己最后一次。

他们最后分在了同一间宿舍里，有关其他所有学员已经预先注册并分配好房间的一堆狗屁，吧啦吧啦。刷完牙的那一刻McCoy勉强支撑着自己走出浴室，随即狠狠地将头砸进床垫里，两分钟之内便失去了直觉。半夜里他再次醒来，却发现梦里并非那熟悉的坠落，反而是一片安详的宁静，Kirk在几米外的另一张床铺上熟睡着，呼吸平稳而舒缓。

McCoy翻了个身，面朝墙壁，再次沉沉睡去。

*

“Bones！——”

McCoy翻了个白眼，却藏不住底下讨喜的爱意。Jim Kirk就这样硬生生地将自己挤进了Leonard McCoy的生命中。在我们的好医生反应过来之前，他忽然就有了一个过度热心毫无私人空间概念的午餐伙伴，为期整整两月的飞行训练课程，和一个整日响彻耳边的短促昵称。

他打死都不会亲口承认自己有多么感激那小子一遍又一遍地逼自己参加那些恐怖之致的飞行训练，哪怕此刻有一把相位枪直直地顶上他的额头。不，绝不。但当McCoy第一次成功地独自走出驾驶舱时——虽然脸色苍白、双腿发抖——胸膛里热烈的自豪感几乎要把他淹没。他下意识地在人群中寻找那头金发的影子。那是个明亮的秋日傍晚，夕阳圆滚滚地挂在天边，金红色的光芒照在停泊台上。Kirk隔着人群朝他热切地挥手大笑，阳光从他背后照来，反射在暗金色的头发上。

McCoy愣在原地，人群在他身旁穿梭拥挤。

*

“我后天要再去参加一次小林丸号测试，”Jim半个身子向后倚在McCoy身上，过量的酒精让整个世界昏昏沉沉地旋转着，只有身后的热源是唯一稳固的定点，“我希望你在那儿。”

“第二次？！你就不能找个不让自己的小屁股被踢得落花流水的爱好吗？”McCoy嘟囔着，手指无意识插进靠在自己胸口的那头乱糟糟的金发里，轻轻按摩着。

“你爱我的屁股！”Kirk哼笑着抗议，McCoy无法克制地翻了个白眼，柔软的金发在指缝间穿梭。

“就只是……”Kirk转身把脸埋进McCoy胸口的红色制服里，声音透过布料变得含糊，“为了我去那儿，好吗？”

McCoy没有停下手指的摁压，Kirk像只饱足的猫咪一般在他手下轻轻呼噜着，歪过头去寻求更好的按摩角度。McCoy叹了口气，佯装恼怒地说，“你想要什么都行，小子。”说出口来却震惊于这句话里真诚多于嘲讽。Kirk毫不知情地沉睡过去，McCoy暗自挣扎了片刻，随后如同认命一般拉过一旁的毯子，盖在他们身上。那天晚上他又梦见了深蓝色的星空，只是头一次地面不再开裂，反而覆盖了大片大片的青色草地。

他们蜷缩在窄小的沙发里，第二天清晨浑身酸痛，几乎双双错过了早课。

*

“嘿。”

McCoy从座位上抬起头来，Jim——不，现在应该是船长Kirk——斜靠在医师办公室的大门口，双手交叉在胸前，似笑非笑地看着他。

“嘿，”McCoy放下手里闪着淡蓝色光亮的PADD，疲惫忽然冲刷全身，他下意识地揉了揉鼻梁。两周前McCoy才刚刚在Nero制造出的那场混乱中接过Puri医生的首席医疗官职务，太多的工作要处理了，医疗、手术，再加上进取号全体船员的创伤后体征检测，McCoy想都不敢想这群刚从学院毕业的小毛孩里有多少个潜伏的应激障碍患者。

“你当时那么不顾后果地把我带上进取号，我一直没有好好谢过你呢。”Kirk还倚靠在门口的位置，打量着McCoy的动作。Jim的头发比平日里看起来稍稍乱了些，大概是刚刚结束了轮班，正准备回房休息。

McCoy轻笑了一声，摇摇头，“而你拯救了地球，我们算打平了吧。”

“来嘛，”Jim的双手依旧交叉在前胸，朝门外歪歪头示意，“我在房间里藏了些好东西，陪我喝一杯。”

McCoy还在低头打量着手里未完成的工作，犹豫着是否先写完这份报告。直到Kirk再次开口。

“Bones。”

McCoy惊讶地抬头，这才发现埋在Kirk平稳声线下的那一丝不易察觉的颤抖，像是每一次McCoy将他从噩梦中摇醒后的惊惶无助。那双湛蓝的眼眸中哀求大于询问，濒临了哪条崩溃的边缘。

该死的。McCoy低声咒骂着，几乎下一秒就来到他的身旁。走出门时Kirk的手臂看似不经意地搭在他肩头，却一整晚都没有松开。

*

这是个坏主意。不，这是个糟糕透顶的坏主意。他们当了太久的朋友了，像是有一辈子那么久。而此刻他们双双倒在舰长舱的大床上，胡乱亲吻的间隙不停笑场。这是个糟透了的决定，McCoy闭上眼睛深深地呼吸了一口气，Kirk闻起来像威士忌和柠檬，苹果，青草，又或是太阳。

随着Kirk又一次从亲吻中挣断开来，不由自主地大笑着，像是和Leonard McCoy亲热是这世上最好笑的事情之一。McCoy沮丧地叹了口气，嘟囔着推开Kirk攥紧自己蓝色制服的双手。

“我们该停下。”制服裤里的小Leonard抗议似地抽搐了一下，只换来首席医疗官精神上的愤怒一瞪。

Kirk毫不在意，像是没听到一般试图将Bones拉进另一个随时有可能被笑场打断的亲吻里，却发现McCoy不但再次把他推开，还从床上站起身来捋平制服上的皱褶，手指穿过那些平日里齐整无比的黑发向后梳去，几缕乱发随着他的动作掉在眼前。

直到这时Jim才意识到McCoy是认真的，他慌乱地眨眨眼，抬头朝McCoy一字一句地认真陈述，“不，我们不能停下来。”他说话的语气像极了McCoy是个五岁的小傻瓜，正在询问他们是否能够从一辆高速行驶的列车上纵身跳落。

在McCoy来得及回应之前，Kirk忽然将他一把拽回在床单上，翻身压倒在身下，认真地深吻着。当Kirk灵巧的手指顺着制服下摆触碰到皮肤的那一瞬，一切尴尬与无所适从瞬间飞到了九霄云外，McCoy在他们不停亲吻的唇边低低呻吟着，好，就这样，不要停，任何事。

当天的晚些时候，当Kirk骑在McCoy身上轻轻抬起又重重地沉坐下去的时候，赤裸汗湿的肌肤纠缠摩擦，细微的呻吟与喘息声充满了整个房间。McCoy的双手如铁钳一般牢牢地握在Kirk腰间，仿佛要烙下十个指痕，更加用力地向上操去。Kirk射出来的那一刻整个人抱紧了Leonard的肩头，双眉紧皱，嘴唇微张，McCoy盯着他失神的脸庞想，太糟糕了，小子，你已经把我给毁了。

那天晚上他们筋疲力尽地倒在床单上，肢体纠缠地沉睡过去。McCoy在睡梦中下意识地将Kirk抱得更紧，仿佛又回到了那片星空下。

这一次，McCoy梦见飞翔。

*

Kirk梦见飞翔。

他梦见自己只身一人漂浮在无边无际的宇宙里，四周是深不见底的星云碎屑，开尔文号的硝烟在身边盘旋。没有触碰，没有声音，重力在宇宙中是个笑话，而他毫无落脚之处。Kirk放弃了挣扎，不知道自己飞了多久，也不知道自己将会去哪，只任由身躯被越带越远，仿佛没有尽头。

一次又一次地，他从那些飞翔的梦中醒来，内心空空荡荡，莫名慌乱。他把自己喝得烂醉。挑事。打架。接着喝得更多，伤痕累累地晕倒在路边，又或是把自己埋进哪一个外星美人的温柔乡里，沉醉不知归路。

*

后来，那个暴躁的陌生人在他身旁坐下，不仅满身刺鼻的烟酒味，胡子拉碴；还在一艘即将起飞的穿梭艇内滔滔不绝地大谈坠机与死亡，Kirk觉得有些好笑。

*

再后来的那天晚上，他们筋疲力尽地倒在床单上，肢体纠缠地沉睡过去。那天晚上Kirk没有梦见飞翔，取而代之的是脚下一片坚实的土地，被重力服帖地压在地面上，那重量另人安心不已。

或许，如果Kirk还记得清那个梦的话，梦里还有苍劲的凛冽寒风，和一个熟悉的温暖怀抱。

 

——END——


End file.
